


Forget What You Know

by Tabithian



Series: Trope Meme Fills [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Trope meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is why,” Jason says, patience at the breaking point. “This is why you don't drink things the bad guys offer you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget What You Know

**Author's Note:**

> written for the trope meme for Shadow-spires' prompt of genderswap, JayDick.

“This is why,” Jason says, patience at the breaking point. “This is why you don't drink things the bad guys offer you.” 

Dick doesn't answer right away, a limp weight over Jason's shoulder.

This is also the reason Dick really shouldn't be allowed out unsupervised.

“There were, you know, reasons,” Dick says, voice muffled. 

It almost disguises the fact that it's a few octaves higher than it normally is.

“That doesn't mean you get to play Dread Pirate Roberts and Vizzini, Dick!”

He gets a grumbled response, Dick being sulky.

Jason says nothing to that, concentrating on getting them somewhere safe for the moment. 

********

Dick passes out as soon as they get to Jason's apartment.

Jason has a harder time of it, unable to get _what if_ scenarios out of his mind. He ends up in the kitchen cleaning his guns and knives and telling himself going after the people responsible won't fix anything. (Except make him feel better, but that's not the important thing right now.)

A few hours later he hears footsteps and a quiet, “Hey.” 

Jason looks up to see him hesitating in the doorway to the kitchen, equally small smile on his face.

“Fucker,” Jason says, because it's Dick, but. “You're lucky baby bird told me where you were going.”

Dick looks like he isn't sure if he should join Jason in the kitchen or not, and.

“Sit down, idiot.”

Whatever they gave him, it's hit him hard. Or maybe it was the aftereffects, wholesale restructuring of his body.

Dick raises an eyebrow at him, idiot having the gall to be amused. “Need some help?”

Jason eyes him for a long moment, long enough that the small smile on Dick's face fades. This. Thing, whatever they're doing is still new, fragile, and Dick being an idiot isn't really helping.

“I don't think they can handle another going over,” Jason says, but he hands over one of his guns to Dick anyway.

Watches as he checks to make sure it's unloaded before he breaks it down, hands smaller than they should be, but still as sure, nimble as they ever were.

Cleaning rod?”

Jason slides one over to him along with the bottle of gun solvent and goes back to working on the gun in his hands.

“I'm sorry,” Dick says, setting the gun barrel down to let the solvent dry.

Jason sighs. “Stop being an idiot and we'll call it good, okay?”

Dick snorts a laugh, at that, because it's Dick, and it's _them_. Stupid things are their forte.

“Shut it, Dickiebird.”

********

“Ah,” Alfred says, when he sees them. “I'll be sure to let Master Bruce know.”

“That's not necessary,” Dick says, but Alfred will have none of it.

“Oh, no, Master Richard. As you're well aware he's asked to be informed when these situations take place.”

Because Bruce is a bastard who enjoys their suffering.

“I believe he mentioned something about a scrapbook?” Alfred says, proving Jason right.

“What?”

“Smile!”

There's a blinding flash and baby bird's laugh and Jason knew going to the Manor was a bad idea, even if they did need Bruce's help to get Dick back to normal.

“Timmy - “

“Sorry, Dick. Bruce's orders.”

Jason shares a look with Alfred while Dick leaps for Tim, trying to wrestle the camera from him.

“Indeed,” Alfred says, corner of his mouth quirked.

********

“Huh,” Dick says, checking himself out in the bathroom mirror. 

Delicate features and smaller body, muscles not quite as defined. (The Idiot's still strong, though, dragging Jason into the melee with Tim back at the Manor.)

There are other changes too, but none that actually matter.

Dick's seen it before, because in their line of work the bizarre happens on a regular basis, and this is kind of a favorite. Like being turned into a woman is the worst thing they can think of. (Especially for Dick, which. _Ha!_ )

They have another week to go before the potion (potion! Like they're in a fairytale) Dick drank wears off.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Jason mutters, coming up behind him. “You'd date you.”

Dick grins at him, tipping his head back to look up at him. “Heard that one before?”

Jason presses a light kiss at the corner of Dick's mouth, so damn relieved the idiot didn't do himself any lasting harm. (Like getting himself _killed_.)

“About a million times,” Jason says. “And only half of them this time around.”

Dick laughs, turning around to wrap his arm around Jason. “It's true, though,” he says, face mashed up against Jason's shoulder. “I'm totally hot.”

Jason has no other choice but to kiss Dick to make the idiot shut the hell up. Really, it's the only way he's found that works. (No ulterior motives here.)


End file.
